This invention relates to a base and a base anchor structure for playing baseball or similar sports. The invention further relates to methods of using and making such bases. Additionally, the invention relates to a tool specially adapted for use with such base supports.
Injuries are a widespread problem in the playing of sports. In particular, injuries often occur in baseball, softball, or similar sports wherein players slide into bases. If the base is fixed tightly into the ground, a player sliding into the base will often develop a leg injury. Even if the player sliding into the base does not develop a specific leg injury, the wear and tear of repeated slidings into a base may cause deterioration in the players's leg or legs over a long period of time. In addition, injuries occur to other parts of the body.
In order to minimize the likelihood of injury and/or long term damage caused by repeatedly placing great stress upon legs, numerous baseball bases have been designed to yield under lateral force. Some prior art bases have used springs to allow the base to move upon the application of force, whereas other bases have used magnets to allow the bases to move. Those prior art bases which use springs are disadvantageous in that the spring or springs will tend to deform after sufficient use. This may cause the displacement of the base from its proper position. Although strong springs may minimize this problem, such stronger springs may prevent the base from yielding sufficiently to avoid injury to the sliding baseball runner. On the other hand, magnets may too easily allow the sliding of the base. Both the spring-biased bases as well as the magnetically secured base are disadvantageous in that metallic parts such as springs and magnets may rust and lose their efficiency with time. Further, dirt may collect next to the faces of the magnetic pieces and reduce their effectiveness.
Another problem with prior art bases is complexity of construction as, for example, the requirement of numerous time consuming steps in assembly of the bases and/or associated ground support structure.
Prior art anchoring systems for bases have often relied upon the placement of concrete within the ground. However, the concrete often cracks under adverse conditions such as exposure to water which freezes. Prior art ground anchor systems for bases have often been deficient in that they allow migration or movement of the anchor system. In other words, the ground anchor system moves within the dirt. Alternately, the dirt may be eroded from the side of the ground anchor system. In either case, the chances of injury are greatly increased in that a base runner may slide into the anchor system instead of the base. The base is usually covered by a canvas material and includes a firm and resilient inner body sufficient to retain the shape of the base during play but is somewhat yieldable in response to contact.
A problem common to numerous of the prior art yieldable bases is the difficulty in matching the yield or sever characteristics of the base with the class of player who will be using the base. A base which is designed to sever upon a hard slide by an 80 pound player will not be especially suitable for use by a 200 pound professional baseball player. Likewise, a base well suited for a professional baseball player would not yield sufficiently when used by a young baseball player. However, changing the bases to accommodate different classes of players has generally been difficult. Additionally, prior art anchoring systems and associated bases have heretofore been generally costly due to variations in the assembly procedure depending upon what type of base was being built. In other words, a base designed for a professional player may require different assembly steps than a base made for a young baseball player. Non-standard techniques of manufacture and, sometimes, the need for different anchoring systems depending upon the type of base, increase the cost.
Although numerous tools have heretofore been used for cleaning prior art bases, such tools have often been inadequate to conveniently clean a ground anchor system for proper operation.